Tracyn Kurs
Description Appearance Tracyn Kurs is a medium built, 6'1" in height and distinguished by a natural red/auburn hair color. He has a small scar on the bridge of his nose and longer cleaner scar on his right cheek. His torso and arms are also marked with small scars and his hand's skin suffered a few minor burns. A man in his mid twenties, Tracyn is well exercised with an overall healthy body. Skills and Talents From his younger years, Tracyn Kurs had developped a skill and fascination for explosions and explosives alike somewhat earning his mandalorian name one could say. This area of expertise became his speciality. His clan saw the benefits of training him as a commando operative and during his teen years, Tracyn was submited to more close to mid range outdoors and indoors fighting, and preparing him in the survival skills he would need as a deep insertion mandalorian. He showed some signs of leadership potential but had shied away from such responsibilities, prefering more of a support role. As he was in his late human teenage years, Tracyn took part of a more intense pilot training course with the Kurs Clan. He showed a natural ability to quickly adapt to the ships he flew but seemed to have a better "feeling" for fighter ships. The Kurs clan after a year saw Tracyn Kurs as one of their finest ace pilots even honoring him with a ship of his own that had been reinforced with some beskar platings. Said to have been passed on from one Kurs to the other, the Davaab-fighter had been named Tome'tayl ("Memory" in mando'a) Armor and Clothing Tracyn Kurs rarely wears any civilian clothes. Prefering to stick to his armor and jumpsuit. His armor is a mix of the well known Neo-crusader shock trooper helmet with connected tubes and a very small range finder angled forward. The torse, arms and legs are part of a Neo-crusader classic design but made slightly bulkier. The lack of neck protection was replaced with a dark beskar collar that would snap around his neck. He also wears an Armored backpack with a two retractable missile launchers fixed on either side. The armor is forest green, using red as a secondary color with a "bloody hand" mark on his chest. On specific spots of his armor, yellow markings indicate his Demolition's Expert status. His jumpsuit is grayish and he uses a proficient personal shield generator when situations requires it. With his ascension to Alor'ad, Tracyn had made a double layered Kama to commemorate his rank, but he uses the rank as an excuse to wear this traditional leather armor. It is dark with a thin trace of darkish red along the kama's edges. Weaponry and Equipment Tracyn Kurs, being a well respected demolition expert customizes all of his explosives and grenades. He usually has every type of grenade within reason packed into his backpack with extra survival kit and a small medkit for dire situations. He bears with him two small retractable missile launchers, prefering to have a second one to fire rather than reload one. He also uses a kortosis weaved vibro hunting knife which he uses in tandem with a heavy mandalorian blaster when faced with CQC situations. His most used weapon however is his modified mandalorian assault rifle. It uses a bigger capacitor to charge his shots with a stronger punch and a synchronized scope with his HUD. Considered as overkill when the mandalorian assault rifle is already known for its high kill rate. Vehicles Tracyn is the prowd owner of the Davaab-fighter class starfighter Tome'tayl, Memory in mando'a. This ship is a highly modified version of its original make. Most notably are the suppresion of the gunner cockpit, replaced with two underbelly laser cannons and ship-to-ship missile launcher. Other modifications include the wing Ion cannon, the integration of a small shield generator capable of shrugging off one or two heavy turbo laser shots and systems that have also been optimized to increase overall performance via system overloads which he uses during fights. Character Personality One of the rare mandalorians that tends to talk a lot. Wether it be about the weather, the last thing he ate or any comment that might float up in his thoughts, Tracyn Kurs can't seem to shut up at times. Of course given his mood he will keep quite and to himself or impatiently dismiss things he doesn't want to get involved in, but overall he takes matters lightly, as though they were of no concern. Though he has a very playful nature and expresses it sometimes with exagerated body language, he seems to have a hard time truely smiling or laughing out hard like some Mandalorians are known for. He usually will grin slightly or manage to chuckle, but his array of expressions seem rather limited. Without his buy'ce ("helmet" in mando'a) he seems to be a neutral and bland kind of person. His stare seeming blank at times despite his joking about. This red haired mandalorian will also go on a smoke brake, enjoying his typical blue cigarettes that have a sweet scent to them. He considers himself an occasional smoker, with a cigarette in hand when he is deeply relaxed or thoughtful in what he considers to be very safe situations. It is only when he feels safe that he dares take off his buy'ce or any part of his armor off himself. Meaning outside his own home or in the presence of what he considers to be aruetiise ("Strangers, Outsiders" in mando'a) he'll be relunctant to part with any piece of his armor. Dramatis Personæ (WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships Beliefs A very blant view of the galaxy shared with many mandalorians, Tracyn believes that what matters are those you are willing to die with and the clan you are part of. Others are potential ennemies one has to be weary of. Although his words are very straight forward, Tracyn's been known to give people a chance or to encourage them to not make a mistake twice. Much les confrotational he believes matters can be solved with a good joke or good food. If all else fails, there's always the potential use of the high destructive force of baradium. Quotes Biography Childhood In Progress Joining the Champions What was then found...[WIP ] Star Wars: The Old Republic be updated after game launch Legacy In Progress OOC Information Appearances *Mercenaries: Back to Business *Mercenaries:Episode IV - Profit In Chaos *What was then found... *A Vacation Cut Short *Two Weeks *Preparing For War *The Battle of Concord Dawn: Contact External Links *Personal Profile